


Shot in the head

by jmtorres



Category: Touching Evil (US)
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: Did I do the right thing?





	Shot in the head

Vid: Shot in the Head  
Vidder: jmtorres  
Fandom: Touching Evil (US)  
Music: David Bowie  
Link: <http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-touchingevil-shot.avi> (updated 21 March 2019).


End file.
